


无冕之王

by nightoye



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Summary: 那一瞬间王嘉龙擅自明白了一个道理。无条件的爱是属于上帝的。而人类，最好不要以为自己是上帝。人设，港耀/法英，大概就是一个狗血故事，主线是亲情（大概背景是190x年的香港，但很多东西我懒得考据，实在不行就当成架空吧（←写文态度端正一点好吗
Relationships: China/Hong Kong (Hetalia), England & Hong Kong (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

一，

亚瑟·柯克兰试图修理教堂的管风琴。它喑哑失声已经好些年头了。在它随着这教堂出现的时候，他还未曾认识香港这片土地。如今发声的琴管镶嵌在教堂墙壁上，因为墙壁年久失修逐渐渗入海滨城市充沛的水汽，又使得琴的内部生锈。来礼拜的人都对它现今的状况不太满意。整整一个早晨，他都在试着把一根根管子拆卸下来，清理里面的灰尘，测试声音，再安装回去。但是他很快发现自己在这件事情上的力不从心，工具不听话，有些衔接的位置本身也锈住了。他忙活了一早上，全身都是灰尘和汗水，进度却连预计的十分之一都不到。

“fxxk！”扳手脱手掉到了地上，亚瑟终于被磨掉了最后一点耐心破口大骂起来。

这时他才突然记起来在这是在教堂里。他心虚地看了一眼旁边的十字架，暗中希望没其他人听见。

事与愿违，他爬下梯子的时候回望了一眼，才发现王嘉龙就坐在教堂的最后一排，似笑非笑地看着自己。

“……”亚瑟说。“你什么时候进来的？”

“有一阵了。”嘉龙说。“我想睇下你系度做咩。”

“你不是要去上学吗？”

“我走堂。”王嘉龙理直气壮。

亚瑟皱了皱眉，努力地提醒自己不要当场发作。他知道王嘉龙的性子软硬不吃，打又打不得，骂又骂不得，是让所有人都特别头疼的对象。刚刚那声粗口肯定也已被他听在耳朵里，现在再训斥他，未免有点缺少底气。

“那么，有什么理由？”

嘉龙耸了耸肩，然后沉默了下来。

“如果你不说的话，现在就给我回去上课。立刻，马上。”

少年立刻拼命摇起头来，转用英文：“我不回去！我讨厌学校！sir你让我留下来我陪你修这把琴好不好。”

“我自己能修。”亚瑟冷冷地说（虽然他内心已经承认了自己的失败，大概周五之前是别想搞得定的了）。“而你主要的任务是别让我不得不发火。如果今天下午你仍旧不回去的话，我就让你整周都待到忏悔室里去抄功课。”

嘉龙终于不情愿地从座位上站起来，拎起他的书包，转过身去。

“我也讨厌你！”他在门口突然回过头冲着亚瑟大喊一声，然后就跑了。

亚瑟终于在教堂的讲台底下找到了他的扳手，但却完全失去了继续做事的心情。这个失败的上午事事不顺。他想。王嘉龙的事情太叫人头痛了。这孩子已经长到十二岁，不太可能再融入某个家庭，但却还没到能独立生活的时候，只能继续留在这里和亚瑟互相讨厌。

王嘉龙没有亲戚，十年前他还在咿呀学语的时候被人放在教会门口的台阶上，脖子上挂了一块小木牌写着名字和生辰八字，此外就没有更多信息了。教会已习惯接收各种弃婴，但这样的孩子却还是第一个。他是男孩，聪明、漂亮、健康，不乏有想要收养这种孩子的家庭，于是在教会捡到他的数月之后他就被人领养。但长到六七岁，他一个人凭着记忆返回这里，饿得瘦瘦小小的，身上全是伤痕。这次亚瑟不敢再把他送给任何人了——因为每次涉及到这个话题，这孩子就会哭闹一番，而且说自己哪里也不去。

考虑到自己不一定会在这里长待，亚瑟觉得有一个人在将来接手教堂也不错，于是他开始试着培养王嘉龙，将他送进附近一所同样是教会开办的学校。但他升入中学以后，青春期的问题也开始浮现。按照校长的说法，这孩子开始“惹是生非”，跟同班同学打架、争吵，逐渐开始被所有人孤立。

即使不在这里，他也不一定会回学校，说不定会逃课逃到别的地方。

想到这英国人觉得更头痛了。他应该亲自去一趟学校吗，还是晚上再和嘉龙长谈一次？以及这些事情都做过了，但是为什么事情却一无改变呢？

王嘉龙当然不打算回学校。

事实上他正在考虑自己是否永久性地离家出走。他冲出教堂以后，这个欲望再度从意识深处撞击着他的心。

整整一下午，他沿着学校相反的方向越走越远，下了半山到了接近码头的地方，人开始多起来。王嘉龙痛恨自己的方向感，他到现在仍旧没能把路迷失掉，好让亚瑟披星戴月急躁地出来找他。小时候这种事情时有发生，事后他都会受罚，但他并不介意。只要看到亚瑟找到他那一瞬间的表情，哪怕只有一个失望的眼神，嘉龙就觉得做什么都是值得的。

他走得很快，在港岛乱撞的时候避过了某个人力车，却险些撞到一个人。

“哦！sorry。”他看到对面那人金发碧眼，于是用英文道歉。

“没关系。”那人回答。“你会讲英文？”

他说的英文有种奇妙的抑扬顿挫，和亚瑟平时的口音很不一样。嘉龙站住了，仔细打量这人的外表。看起来是个有钱人（大概，反正来这地方的洋人都比一般人有钱），披着件大衣，系着领带，穿着考究的衬衫和皮靴。嘉龙仰起脸，对方也低下头俯瞰着他。外国人的脸上有些稀疏的胡茬，但只是给他俊美的容貌增添了几分味道。

“是的。”嘉龙说。心中猜测着这人打算干什么。

“那就太好了。我正在寻找……呃，打听一个教堂的位置。他们说就在这附近，但我第一次来，有点迷路了。你知道圣方济各教堂在哪里吗？”

当然知道，嘉龙心想，这也太巧了吧。

他露出一副天真善良的笑容点了点头：“我知道，sir。”

“你可以带我去吗？”

嘉龙眯起眼睛，看来是个不太懂规矩的家伙。他伸出手比了一个数字，接着手掌摊开朝上。

金发的男人愣了愣，随后才意识到这服务不是免费的。好吧。他苦笑着找出一枚银币放在王嘉龙的手里。

“小家伙，带我到目的地后我还可以给你两倍。”他说。

王嘉龙仔细研究这枚一先令的铸币，上面印着维多利亚女王的头像。掂过分量之后，他微笑着把它揣进口袋里。

“走这边。”他说。

话虽如此，王嘉龙有意要捉弄这位客人，因为他并不想这么快就回去。他刻意地带着对方在港岛上闲逛，用彼此都不太适应的英语口音交换了信息。嘉龙慢慢得知，这人名叫弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，法国人，“曾经”是个记者，而现在想当一个旅行家。他找教堂的原因则是寻访在那里的老友。

“柯克兰先生？他是你的什么人？”他们爬上半山，王嘉龙很好奇地问道。

“朋友啊。”弗朗西斯回答。“我俩年轻时经常一起出去打架。”

王嘉龙努力想象了一下亚瑟打架的样子。

“那，他打架厉害吗？”

“嗯，非常厉害。不是说笑的，你很难想象那家伙居然是个读法律的……”

法律？所以他不是读神学的吗……王嘉龙困惑地想道。不过他确实没思考过亚瑟原本是读什么的，那家伙有好多大部头的英文书，但嘉龙都看不太懂，只是被逼着进学校认字“画鸡肠”。反正他必须学习的也就一本《圣经》和其他宗教著作。亚瑟一般只在他睡后读书，所以他也不知道那个人平时都看些什么。

“所以，我们还有多久？”

看来弗朗西斯这会也有点吃不消了，毕竟他在船上颠簸了很久而且还拿着行李。一路走来，嘉龙已经对这个言语温和、出手又阔绰的家伙产生了好感。不是谁都能和一个中国小孩子像朋友一样聊天的。出于歉意他伸出手说我帮你拎箱子吧，弗朗西斯连说不用了，甚至对他笑笑。王嘉龙觉得自己已经很久没见过这么善良的人了——何况还是个洋人。他看了一眼天色，决定正式向教堂进发。

走着走着他忽然想起来，万一和弗朗西斯一起进教堂，被亚瑟看到了，肯定要问他这个下午都去哪了。这样可是大大的不妙。想到这儿，他便将弗朗西斯领到教堂前，将那显眼的白色建筑和十字架指给他看，说自己不进去了，但还是没忘记问他讨要剩下的钱。

他看着法国人踏入教堂之中，回味一路上走来说过的事，突然产生了种好奇心。反正今天自己也没做好孩子了，王嘉龙立刻卸下了心理负担，悄悄沿着街道绕行到教堂后面。港岛地形崎岖，教堂之后便是一面斜坡，正适合爬上去向里面窥视。嘉龙走到斜坡上骑上伸出来的一截树干，偷偷向里窥视着。

亚瑟这时已经出来了，在和波诺弗瓦先生讲话。他的声音断断续续传来，听不真切，但嘉龙隐约觉得不是那种老友多年没见的气氛。弗朗西斯正面对着这个方向，脸上的表情越来越沉重，之前轻松的态度逐渐地在消失，他也开始说些什么。但亚瑟的声音打断了他，而且用上了听不懂的单词——估计是在说法语。原本的对话开始变得激烈——这两人是在吵架吗？

然后法国人前进了一步抓住了亚瑟的肩膀。

三秒钟之后，王嘉龙目睹了他平生中见过的最震撼的场面：弗朗西斯把亚瑟按到教堂的墙壁上，亲吻了他。


	2. Chapter 2

深夜，天星码头。

嘉龙仔细数了数波诺弗瓦给的钱，他现在很佩服这位先生的大方程度。现在，他应该买得起去省城的船票了。话说回来弗朗西斯和亚瑟的那一幕还是深深震撼了他幼小的心灵。想了很久他也只能说，屌，那可是在教堂里啊。谁能想象得到呢，说出去也不会有人信的吧？

很遗憾，码头的人却告诉他，这么晚了是不会有船去省城的，即使九龙半岛也没有。嘉龙有点懊悔，他实在在偷窥英国佬的八卦上浪费了太多时间，后来又因为肚子饿去找了点吃的，不知不觉就到了晚上。

他坐在码头边考虑着，明天一大早他就能上船了，可要去哪里呢？或许去中国吧——他的故乡应该就在那里，他也许能在那里打听到自己的亲人。先从消息灵通的省城开始找，看有没有人认识姓王的人家。又或许他可以找到一家报社。总之，在这之前，他要养活自己。虽然他年纪小，但是已经学会了许多基本的算数和文字，他可以在某个账房工作也可以去给别人当翻译。听说省城也有洋人开的租界……嘉龙想象着没有亚瑟和宗教学校的自己的未来，忍受着码头刺骨的风，他需要睡了，可这里有好多流浪汉占据了足够好的位置。他只好坐在海边，紧紧抱住自己。

他现在恨透了亚瑟。如果不是因为那家伙，他会用得着受这种罪吗？学校里的白人小孩们讨厌他，嘲讽他，将他推下海里。嘉龙很倔强，每次都还手，事后也不对亚瑟解释。那个混蛋是跟其他白人站在一边的——至少王嘉龙如此认为。小孩子比大人更势利、更懂察言观色。他曾经唯一的盟友是一个印度孩子，也是某个英国家庭里仆人的小孩，但在不久之前转学走了。他也不想再独自面对学校的欺凌和排斥。

平等、慈悲和爱都是很美好的，唯一的问题是它们只存在于书本上。在王嘉龙小小的世界里，他感受不到这样的美好。没有人想要生下来就无家可归。理性上他会知道自己不该痛恨亚瑟——亚瑟已经努力给了他最多的庇护，也不是把他丢掉让他面对这种可怕命运的人。他只是不知道该痛恨谁。教会的育婴堂比他们想象的更忙，总是有各种各样的孩子被送进来，要么是女婴要么就有残疾，人手总是不够。王嘉龙在功课以外做得最多的事情就是被修女们叫去帮各种婴儿换尿布，或者抱着她们喂奶。他开始讨厌孩子，因为他自己本来也是，却没有人留意他的心情或关注他的要求。他已经在竭力忍受生活的磨练，将所有痛苦和想不开的事情吞咽下去，但他再也不能忍受那些优雅精致的文学作品是怎样掩饰这个世界的残忍。

嘉龙找了片没被海浪打湿的地方躺了下去，他实在太累了。

将近入夜，他仍旧能听到海浪拍打着客船，让船舷互相敲打的声音。海浪足够温柔，像母亲的摇篮曲。嘉龙梦见有人牵着自己的手走在天后宫的街头带他去参拜面前烧着高香的神像，渔民和商人们信仰她，因为她能保佑他们在海上平安。王嘉龙常常幻想着自己就在一艘船上，受大海的指引，在未知和自由的地方来，而有一个像母亲一样的人在对着他微笑。他要亚瑟讲关于海的故事，关于一千零一夜的辛巴达，关于千里迢迢回家的奥德修斯，关于荷兰的、西班牙的、英国的海盗，或者哥伦布如何发现新大陆的故事。作为在海边长大的孩子，他无法不跟它变得亲密。在梦境中，他的身体也开始隐隐作痛，身下的木板又硬又凉，海风像茧一样地包裹着他。

这时他听到一阵刺耳的讲话声，有船靠岸了。什么东西撞击着身下的木板，嘉龙勉强清醒一些爬起来，却因为动作太慢，被一个人踢了一脚。

“呜！”王嘉龙被踢得滚了出去，他捂住了腰，那里疼得好像要断掉了。

“快滚！”那个踢他的人向他叫骂着，嘉龙听出来那是潮州话。这一带潮汕人很多，一般都聚集成帮会，偶尔还会火拼，英国巡捕不管也管不过来。王嘉龙在他的呼喝声之下努力逃到岸上，接着听到黑暗里响起两声巨响——像鞭炮的声音。王嘉龙站稳之后才意识到那是枪声。

他浑身战栗，回头看看身后的情景：是刚刚靠岸的船，不知道从哪里蜂拥出来的一批人拿着各种砍刀、竹棍冲到船上，试图将船里的人揪出来，枪声是从船舱里响起的，但还是止不住岸上那些人在往船上进攻。船本身也不大，被人踩得摇摇晃晃，眼看着就要翻了。不住地有人从船上跳到或跌落海里，也有些人只是浮着，过一会就不动了。

王嘉龙害怕得无法动弹，只能用手掩住嘴，悄悄远离这个地方，他看到附近有个货舱，连忙钻了进去，缩进了角落里。打斗声始终断断续续，再过一会他听到皮靴踏着地面的声音，看来枪声是终于将本地巡捕引过来了。英国人也鸣枪示警，外面的声音更加混乱。

他无法理解现在到底发生了些什么。白天熙熙攘攘的码头现在忽然产生了另一幅面孔。他想着那些落入海里的、不知是生是死的人，只有试着按照修女教他的方法十指交错，试着向什么人祷告，他过分紧张，想不起祷文了，只有圣经里的一句”不叫我们遇见试探，救我们脱离凶恶“。他反复地念着这句话。

然后，仓库的门被猛然打开，一个人撞了进来。

嘉龙瞪大眼睛，这才发现那人的脚步有些踉跄，并且一手捂着自己的肩膀。有什么东西正从他垂落的手臂滴到地上……他抬起头，发现了王嘉龙。

两人的视线对上了，借助月光，嘉龙能看清那是张中国人的脸，但穿着西式的服装，打着领带，只有绑在脑后的马尾辫有一丝违和感。那人对着嘉龙微笑了一下，将一只手指放在唇边，微微摇了摇头。

于是王嘉龙没有作声。

那人似乎放下了戒心，拉上了仓库的门，在嘉龙对面的角落坐了下来。

“出边……系发生乜事？”嘉龙低声地问道。

“打交咯。”那人笑道。他讲的话是很温柔的广府口音。“佢地系想捉我。”

“点解啊？”

“一时讲唔掂。细佬，今日件事你唔好讲出去好唔好？我之后一定报答你。”

事实上，王嘉龙只好点头。虽然这个人看起来白净斯文，但谁也不知他是不是啥匪帮，万一不同意的话他杀了自己怎么办？至于报答，那可就算了吧。

他俩沉默地坐在那。王嘉龙打量着这人，最初他只是觉得这个人的打扮很奇怪，但之后越来越多地意识到他在这人身上发现一些很熟悉的气息。这种怪异的感觉撩拨着内心。他又想开口了——却不敢直说。

“你唔系香港人咩？咁落黎香港做乜野啊？”他打算旁敲侧击地问一下。

“……”沉默了一阵。对方轻声地说。“搞革命。”

“革命？”嘉龙很迷茫。“即系果啲人讲嘅革命党？”

“系啊。”

“我听讲佢地系衰人黎嘅，会勾结洋人，炸铁路，同埋杀人。”

“咁你睇我似唔似衰人？”

对面又笑了。

王嘉龙摇了摇头。

“不过阿Sir话，睇人都唔可以斋睇外表。”他补充一句。

“系阿，人系好复杂嘅。”

嘉龙对这个人的困惑又加深了几分。生为孤儿，王嘉龙十分擅长察言观色，很多人其实都很简单，能一眼看穿。但他却无法理解面前这人吐露的话语中复杂深沉的情绪。对于革命，他只知道省城时不时会处决一些人，底层的百姓也不喜欢他们——革命党所努力的事情距离他们的生活太远了。王嘉龙从没接收过多少这些信息，但如果单单只是说目前的这个人，他觉得对方很好，有种别的中国人都没有的东西……温柔，又坚定，看起来离他非常遥远。

仓库外的声音渐渐消隐了，对方看了看自己的胳膊，确认并没有受太重的伤。他站起身：“我都要走啦，小兄弟。”他摸了摸嘉龙的头。“你叫乜野名阿？”

“我姓王。”嘉龙说。他害怕讲出自己的名字。以前有老人说过，随便告诉别人名字的话，魂就会被勾走。

“姓王。”对方呆了一呆，然后说。“我都姓王。”

他没有再追问，推开仓库门看了一下，闪身钻了出去。他的身影很快就没入了黑夜。嘉龙又累又困，不知不觉挨着货物打了个盹。

十五分钟后，他被一群讲英语的差役弄醒了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我很讨厌注释但我大概还是得加一下：  
> *教堂本身的位置和信息是我乱编的，写个实际上存在的教会也太亵渎神明了吧（你。总之他们大致的位置是在港岛北角那一带，距离码头不远。龙仔为了跑路一直步行到中环真的太拼了（x  
> *天星码头开于1896年，龙仔是想先去九龙半岛然后经陆路到省城，或者只是单纯在九龙半岛不容易被英找到。  
> *省城：指广州。  
> *法法给龙仔的钱是英国铸币，我其实不太清楚当时英国的钱和香港是不是通用，但想来既然是国际贸易城市兑换一下货币应该不难。另外，当时已经不是维多利亚女王在位了。  
> （考据szd好麻烦= =）


	3. Chapter 3

亚瑟在次日下午才赶到巡捕房，顶着一夜没睡的黑眼圈和差得不行的脸色。他原本就有些乱的头发更加支棱起来，看起来简直就跟流浪汉似的。不过良好的英语和洋人的外表还是让值班的人不敢怠慢，很快将他领到了王嘉龙的面前。

嘉龙垂头丧气地坐在讯问室的桌后面，接受了一整夜的盘问后，他的样子看起来更糟糕。他坚称没有见过所谓的革命党，但却又无法解释自己为什么会出现在这里。迫不得已，逃亡大计也只得搁浅了。少年交代了自己的来历和身份，让差人通知亚瑟把他找回来。

亚瑟来到他对面，两个人目光接触一下，嘉龙立刻把眼神缩回去，嘴巴闭得紧紧地，盯着桌上的木纹。

“你知道自己在做什么吗？”英国人说道。

嘉龙哇地一声哭了出来：“对不起，sir，我知道错了。”

“好，等会我们回去你好好跟我说说自己哪里错了。”亚瑟咬了咬牙不再搭理哭得乱七八糟的小孩，转身去跟差役讲了半天，巡捕房的贪污腐败是出了名的，哪怕嘉龙没犯事，也少不了为难他一下勒索一下家人。亚瑟天天在教区耳闻对他们的投诉，痛恨这帮败类已久了，在外面和他们大吵了一架。幸而英国人在此还是一等公民，所以在被亚瑟威胁要起诉他们后，差役们总算是不甘心地放了人。

亚瑟把嘉龙拖到大街上，招了个人力车让人把他们送回北角。坐稳了之后，他才正经回过头。

“没受伤吧？”他问身边的少年。“他们有没有打你？”

王嘉龙哭得更凶了。原本他的眼泪可能还有点假，现在则是彻底真情实感的。他吹了一晚上海风有点着凉，一边哭一边咳嗽，连人力车的师傅都忍不住回头看了他几眼。亚瑟只好等他哭完把手帕递给他。好不容易，这家伙总算平静下来了一些。

“我听他们说，昨晚你在码头？”

“嗯。”

“为什么到那里去？”

“我想去找我的家人。”

亚瑟纠结了很久，最后只好重重叹了口气。

“听着，别傻了，如果他们还要你的话，早就来找你了。”他真心不想扮演这个伤害小孩子的角色，却也不得不如此。“都这么多年了，你也该长大成人、稍微认清现实了吧。”

“我知道。”嘉龙点了点头，样子很顺从，但心里怎么想的就不知道了。

“那回去以后吃点东西好好休息一下，其他的事情明天再说吧。不管怎么说……关于学校的事，我得跟你谈谈。”

王嘉龙很意外亚瑟没有再追问昨晚的事。他也知道，这会儿不是忤逆的时候，毕竟亚瑟刚刚才费尽心思把他从牢房里给捞出来。他很乖巧地跟回去，遵从指示洗了把脸，吃了点面包牛奶，最后躺回了自己的床上。

明明很困倦，但异常的思绪却仍旧在脑海里活跃起来……昨天夜里所见的那张面孔越发清晰，是张中国人的、端正的脸，讲话的语气，他的声音，他明亮的双眼……嘉龙不明白，自己为什么那么在意那个人？为什么要拼命地回忆那个人？

还有他说的那些事情，明明毫无意义，却又在嘉龙的脑海里回荡着……漫长的记忆慢慢窜连，他想，是啊，他是中国人，但他不认识很多中国字，也不关心中国。他原来从没了解过他的“故乡”，那些人都在想着什么又过着怎样的生活。他知道自己大概永远也无法跟随养育他的人融入英国社会，可他一心想去的地方又是怎样的呢？

记忆终究重新停留在亚瑟的脸上，为了他一脸的疲惫，但却严苛地对他说：“你也该稍微认清现实了吧。”

认清现实？王嘉龙就从来没有不认清现实的一刻，他难道有这样的资格么？他再度蜷缩起身体，感受到眼泪无声地涌出来，落在枕头上。他终于还是因为疲惫而睡着了，一直到第二天的清晨才醒过来。

“我真不知道。”亚瑟用力地把手上的报纸摔回办公桌。“他到底在想些什么。”

“哦，看来你和人打交道的技巧一点都没有长进。”坐在他对面的人笑道。

亚瑟狠狠地瞪着弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，后者仍旧是那么的英俊潇洒，除了右眼上一处乌黑的黑眼圈——这是他上次强吻的后续。不过，法国人好像并没将这事放在心上，仍旧大大咧咧地出现在老相好的办公桌跟前。

实际上亚瑟有认真考虑要不要报警把他赶出去，但想了想那些败类们，终究还是放弃了这个打算。来到香港的若干年之后亚瑟终于明白为什么中国人都喜欢私下里解决问题了，因为实际上香港维护社会治安的方式，大概是把最混的混球都招进巡捕队伍里就完事。他再怎么嫌弃弗朗西斯也不能这么做，毕竟直接把他丢进海里可能还善良一点。

也正是因为这个昨天他都快发疯了，能没对嘉龙发火真是一个奇迹。

他悻悻地说道：“没出事算那小子命大……毕竟这可不是什么普通的黑帮火拼。不管被哪边抓住，运气不好是要丢脑袋的。”

“你怎么知道得这么清楚？”

“在这儿呆久了，大概了解了一些吧。你也知道的，很多反对清政府的人——革命党，办报纸的，会躲到我们国家的租界里，香港也是差不多的情况。按照法律规定，清朝廷无法在这儿抓人，所以。”亚瑟冷笑一下。“他们就利用黑帮来行事，表面上是黑帮火拼，其实是暗杀他们不喜欢的革命党人。至于那些腐败到骨子里的官僚和巡捕吗，用朝廷的银两打点一下就行了。要我说的话整个英国也真是堕落到骨子里了，对这些事情一直视而不见。那些家伙是不是只要中国政府的钱就够了？”

“啧，这么久不见了……我还以为你会变得没那么尖锐呢。”弗朗西斯看了看报纸的标题，正写着昨天发生的冲突。“……不过，我来这里之前去过上海……情况确实和你说的差不多。我来之前对中国还是有不少向往之情的，现在却觉得，这个国家的状况真让人难过。”

“我也没想着改变什么，只是希望……算了。说这些也没有意义。”

“你帮不了所有人，亲爱的。”弗朗西斯像是看穿了他的心思。

“我知道。”

“我觉得你已经很努力了……你本来该有更好的前途的。比如回英国——”

亚瑟皱起眉打断了他的话：“你有空说这些，不如帮我去把管风琴给修好。”

“等等！”弗朗西斯跳起来抗议道。“那台大家伙！你觉得我适合做那种体力劳动吗？为什么不去雇个亚洲人来干这事儿？”

“哦？我倒是希望你能知行合一，活动一下你知识分子尊贵的双手，像个劳工一样高贵地生存。”亚瑟刻薄地讽刺着。“当然真实原因是我没那个预算而且我不想盯着中国人干活。总之你努力、加油。好了接下来我要去和王嘉龙谈话了。”

弗朗西斯在他的逼视下拉开门，然后和站在门外的王嘉龙打了个照面。少年看到他先是一怔，然后噗嗤一声笑了出来。

弗朗西斯迷惑了一下，接着意识到自己现在英俊的形象……都是亚瑟的错！等等王嘉龙就是这个小鬼吗？那他昨天为什么要给钱！法国人回头看了看亚瑟，非常努力地忍住了讲出真相的欲望。以柯克兰先生的个性之恶劣，绝对只会嘲笑他的愚蠢而不会把钱还回来的吧。

弗朗西斯友善地拍了拍少年的肩膀，露出自认为最有魅力的笑容：“嗯，看来他已经什么都知道了呢。孩子，祝你好运。”

王嘉龙一下子就笑不出来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我们英嘴炮真强，一黑黑了所有人……但是我写得好快乐（x


	4. Chapter 4

“你可以不用去学校了。如果你真的不喜欢的话。我已经跟学校方面了解过了，他们说了最近发生的那些事。”

嘉龙拉开椅子在原本弗朗西斯的位置上坐下来，他低着头，看着自己的手指。

“嗯。”

“我很抱歉。也许英文学校确实不适合你。”话虽如此，亚瑟的语气里并没有什么抱歉的意思。“但是你得考虑清楚。因为我不能养你一辈子。”

“我知道。”

“所以你得自己找到出路，去给工厂当学徒也好，去码头找什么工作也好，如果你能做得到的话我就不再管你了。”

“我想去找个工作。”嘉龙说。“你给我机会，让我养活自己。有时间的话我也会用来读书，自己考大学。欠你的我都会还，但是不要赶走我……因为我也不知道还能去哪里。”

亚瑟看着少年的目光，本想嘲讽说你以为事情真有那么容易么？但话到嘴边却停下来了。他想：说不定他真的能做到。这孩子缺点太多，但他有种百折不挠的生命力，逆境打不倒他、困不住他，他将来也许真的能一飞冲天。那也就只能如此了。亚瑟一再提醒自己，他不能代替嘉龙面对困难或者过他的生活。自己只不过是个普通人，能做的有限，能少浪费感情就少浪费感情。育婴堂每年能接收的孩子就那么多，又有几个能有这样的幸运机缘呢？不做慈善的人总是把事情想得简单，实际上做了才发现不得不狠下心做决定。

或许正是因为这一点，前任神甫才会把教堂的管理都托付给他吧。

他的神学完全是半路出家的，人也不友善温和，实在不是一个聆听忏悔或开导信众的好人选，但胜在有个十分胜任世俗事务的头脑。在他驻留在教会作助祭期间，协助将各种账目开支处理得井井有条，又能和三教九流的人打交道，慢慢就获得了前任神甫和教友的信任。不久之后神甫因病需要回国，就向教会高层推荐他继任这里的驻堂牧师。上头因为亚瑟没有神学院学历而犹豫很久，大概实在找不到人接手，终于还是批准了这个决定。亚瑟传教不算积极，主要做的事还是把教堂经营好，尤其照顾那些因病或者纯粹因为生为女性被抛弃的婴儿，口碑在华人里反而比其他能说会道的神甫更高。

不知不觉，他在香港待了下来，成为了社会上有头有脸的一份子，同时也知道了这座城市许多不为人知的阴暗面。一点点繁华和自由背后有太多的血泪，可仅是这一点自由也足以让中国人趋之若鹜。华人帮派头目、英国的上流阶层、本地精英官僚和买办、做生意的资本家、讨生活的底层市民、赤手空拳的冒险者、大声呼吁的革命家，这些人他都见过却都无法论断。所有人都给他三分面子不来找他的麻烦，也并非因为信仰他的上帝，仅是在这混乱的城市里所有人类唯一共同遵守的规则：不要伤害做善事的人，因为这既无利益，亦损阴德。

一旦王嘉龙踏出这里，他就将面对这座心灵的巴别塔，混乱的价值观和无序的世界，也许他会在哪一步行差踏错万劫不复，可人事已尽的亚瑟又怎想得这么多呢？他叹了口气，终于还是点了点头。试着整理这思绪教给他一些用得上的道理，却也还是什么都无法传达。

下午王嘉龙自己一个人去学校办了退学手续，回来教堂才发现弗朗西斯居然真的穿着件工作服在修管风琴。不过，做着同样的事情，他看起来轻松得多了。亚瑟坐在脚手架上的样子看着就让人心惊胆战的，弗朗西斯的动作就很稳定利落，他仔细地把管子拆下来，用水冲过之后再用苏打粉末除锈。嘉龙忍不住停下来驻足观看，修个乐器都令人想要多看两眼的男人真是太可怕了。

弗朗西斯发现了他在看着自己，笑道：“你和亚瑟谈得怎样了？”

嘉龙心情稍微变得不错，于是做了个鬼脸：“我们和好了。”

“那就好。你知道吗，他其实很担心你。”

他说起亚瑟的语气又自然又熟稔。嘉龙想起了前天在教堂里看到的场景，真的很想问问那是怎么回事，但又不好意思暴露出自己偷窥的行径。

“对了，你来这里是做什么的啊？”

“也许观察一下香港，写点东西给出版商供稿。”弗朗西斯擦了擦前额的汗水，手上粘的灰尘在他的皮肤上增添一抹黑色的痕迹。“不过我暂且还没想好怎样写。过段时间联系一下这里的英文报社吧，反正只要我激烈批评法国大概就行了，英国佬特别爱看这个。”

“那你打算在这一直住下去？”

弗朗西斯耸了耸肩：“我也不清楚，走一步算一步吧。”

“那你难道都不用工作，也不用上学？就是说，哇，你真的很有钱？”

“那倒是没有。说到钱，我还没计较你前天做的事情呢。你明明就住在这里的吧，带我来还要收费的吗？”

他一提这个话题，嘉龙一张脸顿时垮下来：“那些钱我没买到船票，本来想还你的，但是被那些差人搜身搜走了。他们真的好坏。”

“……是吗。算了，你居然有想着还我，哥哥我已经十分感激了。”

弗朗西斯感慨万千，原来这小鬼还没被亚瑟彻底教坏，而自己对人性的期待好像在不知不觉中已经降低了许多，也不知是怎么回事。聊了一阵，王嘉龙主动提出要帮他的忙，负责疏通琴管的内部，于是他的进度也加快了不少。忙活了几个时辰，王嘉龙也开始变得跟他一样灰头土脸的，但却觉得挺高兴。弗朗西斯是个很神奇的人，他能把任何无聊的事情都讲得像变魔法般的有趣。如果他能在香港多留一些时间就好了。

这时门口有人按了按铃，引起了他们的注意。嘉龙随着铃声回过头，却是一怔。

他没想到前天晚上的人会再度出现在这里。也许当时对方并没太看清他的脸，他却是不会认错的。中国人的面孔，脑后扎着条马尾，同样的身材、步伐和眼神。他看起来又打扮得很整齐了，完全一副本地士绅的样子。现在看来他大概三十几岁，脸上没留胡子，长得不高但站得很直。那种奇怪的期待感悄悄再度升上心头。

“请问您是亚瑟·柯克兰先生吗？”来人却并没太留意到他，首先看了看弗朗西斯，看他的模样似乎不是教堂里的路人，便问道。他的英语讲得不错，乍一听没有华人常有的口音。

“不是。我叫弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”弗朗西斯敏捷地爬下梯子，冷静地自我介绍。“而亚瑟是我的未婚夫。”

来人：“……”

王嘉龙：“……”

“哦，你不要太惊讶，其实这在我们法国是特别正常的事儿。”弗朗西斯一本正经地抹黑自己的祖国。“大家都是这个样子的。”

“哦……那……原来是这样啊。”中国人十分勉强地笑着。“总之，他还在不在这里？我就是来打听一件事。”

来人自称叫王耀，以前是个中学老师，刚刚来香港没多久。王嘉龙并没有拆穿他说过的话。即使他并没有认出他来，嘉龙也打算信守当初的承诺。他把王耀领到亚瑟的办公室就出门了，在走廊上踟蹰着，过了一会儿英国人却直接跑出来一把抓住他的手。

“等等，怎么了？”嘉龙象征性抗议了一下被亚瑟拖回了房间里。

王耀仍旧沉默地坐在那，面无表情。

“你来认一认吧。他是不是就是你说要找的那个人。”亚瑟对他说。嘉龙的心砰砰直跳起来。难道他的梦想就要实现了？他悄悄用指甲掐了一下掌心，发现眼前的场景并不是做梦。

“我不知道。”王耀的声音听起来底气不足。“那会他还是很小……但是就。对，我想年纪差不多吧。”

他看了嘉龙一眼，完全没了那天晚上的自信。

“我觉得不太可能有错。虽然这孩子不是我收下的，而是前任的神甫，但当时我也在场。还有，你们俩本来也长得很相似不是吗。”

“是的，也许吧。我还以为他已经被收养了……”王耀终于看向不知所措的少年。

王嘉龙的眼神躲闪着却又最终和他相遇，他也既害怕相认却又渴望相认。是的，应该没错。他们也许只是第一次相见，但那种熟悉是不会有错的。十年前的某一个晚上，他抱着小小的弟弟，小心地将他放在教会的台阶上。他最后一次摸了摸那孩子稚嫩的手，然后转身离开，再也没有回过头……


	5. Chapter 5

五，

“这不是很好吗，大团圆结局，Happy end。你到底愁眉苦脸的干啥？”

“闭嘴，弗朗西斯。还有，你打算啥时候滚出香港？”

“哎呀，哥哥我不知道这地方啥时候成了你的地盘了。”弗朗西斯十分轻快地说着。

两个人面对面坐在一间饭店里，虽然号称是本地人开的，但坐在这的大部分都是白人。亚瑟完全是被弗朗西斯硬拖来的，说来都来了定要尝试一下本地美食。他顺便对亚瑟来香港十年了都没怎么吃过本地菜表示了极度的惊讶。亚瑟一开始冷着脸拒绝，然后弗朗西斯摆出一副楚楚可怜的样子说我在这里谁都不认识，你难道要哥哥一个人空虚寂寞地在外面吃饭吗。亚瑟说你难道就不会自己去酒吧撩一个？弗朗西斯说我语言不通怎么撩，还是你要我撩英国女人那我宁可撩你。

结局就是弗朗西斯最后软磨硬泡还是说服了他坐在这。另一边王嘉龙则给他失散多年的大哥领走了，这会不知道在哪联络感情。这大概也才是英国人现在心情恶劣的根本原因吧。

“放心吧，看来我还能烦你很久，因为我找到事情做了。“法国人说着十分优雅地喝了口茶。”我以前一个同事认识在这里的报馆老板，正好他也知道有人想翻译一些介绍法国革命的著作，需要懂行的人帮忙，真是太巧合了呢。我马上就答应了他们，过两天就能去报道了。”

“法国革命？天，看来不是什么正经人。”亚瑟用好像牙痛一样的语调说道。

“……请问你对有人研究我祖国的历史有什么意见吗亲爱的？”

“操，你以为现在这地方什么样的人会对法国革命感兴趣？不过，我就知道你，波诺弗瓦先生，肯定会和那些激进革命党人臭味相投。但我可得提醒你你这类人也不怎么受香港当局的欢迎。"

“没关系，反正法国当局也不喜欢我，他们大概就差禁止我入境了。这种事情习惯了不就好了嘛。”弗朗西斯却是一脸的无所谓。

“我说，千万不要把那些家伙和你们国内的反对派混为一谈。那才不是发发传单、罢罢工之类的问题好吗？”

“哦？所以你这是在关心我？”

“……好吧。你高兴就好。”

弗朗西斯仔细地盯着亚瑟，但却失望地发现对方的冷漠中间一点空隙都没有。他继续夸张地叹着气：“唉，亲爱的柯克兰先生，我好不容易才打听到你的消息，千里迢迢地跑来找你，这么多年没见了，你却这样残忍无情。”

“不然呢？我还以为我们的事情已经过去了。你这家伙十年间难道就没有别的情人了？”

“……坦白说，就在你残忍地不告而别之后，我和你妹妹交往了一段时间。”

绿色的眼睛微微地眯了起来。亚瑟恶意满满地看着他：“然后呢？”

“但是很可惜，罗莎小姐很快就和我反目成仇了……具体的事件我就不回忆了。唉，事后我才发现，我只是无意识地在她身上寻找对你的感觉。她和你一样聪明乖张，却不是我在十七岁时恰好遇见的那个你，也不能取代我和你的任何回忆。“弗朗西斯慢慢地沉浸于感情之中了，眼神有些黯淡下去。”不过那之前，她告诉我你去中国了，但谁都不知你具体去了哪里。

“六年前左右，我听说中国有义和团的人攻击教会、屠杀信众，闹得越来越大，这边的报纸也报道了那些事。我开始担心你的情况，重新和罗莎联系。她什么都不说，让我自己去中国找，哎，我猜你和她已经串通好了要逼疯我。我从那个时候就开始找你了，到处托人打听，了解消息。但你知道在茫茫远东大海捞针找一个人有多难吗？后来在北京的战事之后，政局总算稳定了些，报社需要一个驻上海的记者，我就主动应征去了，在那里待了很长一段时间。

“也许是我的诚意终于感动了不知道哪个神，终于有朋友的朋友说起你可能在香港的事情了。我这六年，总算也积累了些社会关系，只要有个方向就好办了。很快，我打听到了你的地址和身份，办好了辞职手续，带上了我全部的积蓄，孑然一身地来香港找你。”

亚瑟沉默了一会：“所以……你来的时候就没考虑别的？你以为我就会这样和你重新开始？万一我在这里结婚了呢？”

“你觉得我是会想那么多的人吗？”弗朗西斯半是戏谑半是认真地说。

“嗯，好吧，至少我，在这期间已经对你没有任何感情了。所以很遗憾，你还是彻底放下比较好。说真的，弗朗西斯，我们十年没见面，你怎么会觉得彼此都能一成不变，或者说所谓的感情还能存在下去？你其实只是在追逐着过去的幻影罢了。这样对我们两个都没什么好处。”

“可能是吧。”但法国人不为所动地凝视着他。“的确，你变得好自信，居然比我还懂我自己的感情，亚瑟·柯克兰。”

“那就算你是真心的好了。”亚瑟有些受不了了，将头扭向一边。“就算你是真心的，那我也没有办法回应什么。否则我十年前不就已经回应了吗？我那时候离开不就是因为我们两个不可能有什么结果吗？你觉得我们要怎么办，保持柏拉图式的友谊和精神关系，还是被定罪丢到监狱里就像王尔德那样？就算是现在我也没法任由自己爱上你，教会会把我开除，我也会身败名裂，然后我在这里的一切就什么也没有了……”

“就像十年前你说不能伤害自己家人一样？所以我讨厌你的家人，仅仅因为我俩想要在一起就能擅自被伤害。哦，也许在他们看来是我这个不检点的人渣勾引你这位不食人间烟火的小少爷吧，我会贪恋你的财富地位还有庄园继承权什么的。”弗朗西斯往后靠在了椅子上。“好吧。我懂的。反正过去的一切都是我一个人擅自做出的决定，和你一点关系也没有。”

“弗朗西斯，我很抱歉。”亚瑟拉开椅子站起来。“……我明天还有事，先回去了。”

他急匆匆地离开饭店重新踏上外面的街道。被夜晚带着咸涩味道的海风吹了一脸之后，亚瑟才终于茫然地发现自己已经到了海边。这里不是码头，岸边只有渔民晒的渔网摊开着，一片朦胧的月光照在这沙滩上。这里不是英国，他也不是十年前那个无措的少年了。他甚至已经能独当一面，在这远离本土的城市找到自己的位置。他对上帝、对善恶、对世间万物都有了新的认识，能在任何矛盾的时刻说服自己。这城市既没有理想也没有原则，更没几个真正的好人，很像以前未经开发时的美国。亚瑟对教会的人编造了一些自己的信仰心路历程，成功地获取他们的信任。实际上他根本没资格谈论信仰的话题，所有给教会捐助或者来找他忏悔的人都比他虔诚。香港居然让像他这样的人最终混得不错，真是没有比这更大的讽刺了。

但他却还是适合这样的生活。他要跟坏人或善恶未定的人在一起才自在，跟讲求道德荣誉的贵族们在一起就浑身不舒服。他的人生终于突破了家庭和阶级的重重枷锁，得到了自己想要的一切。他和生活斗争的时候外表还保持着光鲜，偶尔还能靠举手之劳帮助一下别人获取心灵上的赎罪券。

还有比这更成功的人生吗？

现在，唯一的问题就是阴魂不散的弗朗西斯了。

亚瑟安慰自己，他现在这种感觉只是因为自己良心未泯，所以才觉得不安。想办法让弗朗西斯死心然后彻底离开才是对他最好的结果。就让一切停留在1895年吧。他的爱、过去的自己，已经全部都留在了那个时代。

不。他又想。这是他的想法，却肯定不是弗朗西斯的……他们不可能就这样简单地就结束。如果他仅仅因为一句话就放弃这段感情，就不会追到这里了。

他看向对岸九龙半岛上朦胧的灯光。一切十年前未能了结的事情，今日仍然悬而未决。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *弗朗西斯提到的六年前的事件是义和团事件。1899年已经发生了多起教案，但1900年庚子年全面爆发。（反正这个不重要  
> 我现在确定了这个故事当下的具体年份：1905年。但应该会提到这之前或之后的很多历史事件。  
> *亚瑟提到王尔德的审判发生在1895年，正是因为这件事才让他最终选择离开英国。  
> *新教的牧师是可以结婚的。


	6. Chapter 6

1894年，两广发生鼠疫，传到香港。

当时王耀刚从日本归国。在刚留学时，他曾也像其他天真的学生一样，想要用西方的知识和学术来改变这个颓靡已久的国家。然而事隔数年，在邻国结识不少同道中人后，他慢慢开始转变想法。日本有革命党人的活动，他就是在那时候加入了相关的组织。毕业之后，他本来打算回国探亲，告慰父母，之后再去为理想而奔走，却因突如起来的瘟疫而改变了一切。

他告诉王嘉龙，那一年广州灾情十分严重。香港当年死亡超过两千人，已是惊动了全城。然而据说在广州一地，三个月间便死亡数万。王耀留学时懂些西医知识，知道鼠疫就是欧洲人谈之色变的黑死病，需要通过隔离来防止疫情传染。然而当时国人多半迷信，兼对洋人恐惧仇恨，许多人都相信西医的隔离治疗是别有用心的体现。即使在有正确观念的那些人之中，贫民也是缺少药物，只能寄托于巫术和迷信仪式，再不然就是等死。那段时间只要清晨出门，在乡里田间或是水面上，到处都是被抛掷的尸体，其状可怖，恍如人间地狱。

“别说其他人，我连自己的家人都救不了。”他自嘲地跟嘉龙说。“最后幸存下来的只有你同我而已。”一年间他亲手埋葬了十二位家人，包括只是比嘉龙大一些的两位弟妹。最小的弟弟的存活简直像是一个奇迹，也许就像算命者说的那样吧，他的命格够硬，没那么容易死。

但这也使王耀最终失去了家庭的牵累。他卖掉了顺德的祖屋并田产，烧掉了家谱，立志此后投身革命，永不再与过去产生联系。他知道自己此后便是在刀尖行走，随时随地都会死于非命，便存了将弟弟托付给他人的心思。次年他来到香港，和其他厝身于香港的会党一起商量在起义的计划。兴中会计划起当年重阳在广州起事，王耀在内心煎熬许久之后，终于还是下定了决心。那天他是趁着凌晨，将弟弟从床上抱起，仔细给他穿好了衣服，又将准备好的牌子挂在他脖子上。两岁小孩子刚会说一点话，不停扒着他的脖子问要去哪里。王耀在教堂门口对他笑笑，安抚他说只是离开一会儿，马上就回来了。你得乖乖等着千万不要乱跑。弟弟没怎么睡醒，天真无邪地点了点头。他趁着自己还能下定决心转头就走。走出没多远，眼泪便已经使他看不清茫茫前路。

念及此事，王耀开始思考故事要怎样说下去。他本来就不想把弟弟牵扯进革命事业里来，但一时间却想不出应该说什么谎言。实际上他这次回来是没打算见嘉龙的，只是想找教堂的人探问一下他去了哪里罢了。能见到面也只能说是一个意外——却不一定是件好事。

“所以你不要我了，是吗？”他最害怕的问题还是来了，少年轻声地开口。“为什么？”

“那……是因为，有一些不得不去做的事。”王耀很艰难地说。

“你要搞革命，不是吗？”

王耀一怔。嘉龙说那天晚上的是我，他顿时也记起来了，自己是怎样在一片混乱之中和那孩子相遇的。那天清廷的刺客侦察到了他们几个人的动向，预先埋伏在码头，他只忙着趁乱逃脱以及摆脱跟踪，倒是忘记了那孩子的事。无巧不巧，当时遇到的那小孩居然正是自己的弟弟。

这下可没得瞒了，王耀有些紧张地问道：“你没将我的事跟柯克兰牧师讲吧？”

嘉龙摇摇头：“你叫我别说的。而且，现在你是我大哥，我更不会说了。”

王耀松了口气，但却又有些自我厌恶，他第一时间关心的居然是这种事，似乎已经在长时间的躲避追缉中练成了一种本能。

“……对不起。”他说。“你不恨我吗？”

“不会啊。”他的弟弟眼睛亮晶晶地看着他。“小时候教堂的人一直想送我走，我都没有走。我还记得你叫我在那儿等，所以就在那里等着。要是我走了，你来找我的时候就找不到了。我就知道会有家人来找我的啊，不过以前还不知道他们是什么样子。”

嘉龙语气很是骄傲。他觉得自己家人很普通就算了，但是王耀比他想象得更好——他看起来很体面，知书识礼，性格温柔，而且生得好靓仔。他一下子就喜欢上了这个哥哥，想缠着他不放。整整一个下午他们在港岛转悠，他都拉着王耀的手不舍得丢开。

“呵呵。”王耀的自我厌恶加剧了，他强自压下涌上心头的内疚和不安，转而问起嘉龙这些日子过得怎样。

在教堂短暂的对话里他也有观察亚瑟，但觉得此人并不像一般基督徒那样显得毫无城府的良善，也不屑于装出那种样子来，是个足够不好惹的主。如果那家伙会欺负嘉龙的话，那他无论如何也要把弟弟给带走。

于是王嘉龙转而回忆自己短暂的人生。他记得小时候曾在某户人家待过，但是那家人待他很不好，时不时就打骂。他终于有一天觉得受不了了，偷偷找个机会逃了出去，竟然又循着记忆找到了教堂的台阶。年幼的他已经什么都忘了，仅仅记得一个声音在叫他在这儿等着。他想尽了办法要留下来。最后的记忆是修女们终于止不住他的哭闹，将他领到年轻的新任牧师面前。柯克兰只是抬起眼睛，很平淡地说了一句：“那么就留下来吧。”将他们都打发了。

“我不知道他对我好不好。每次遇到什么事，他最后都会帮我。”嘉龙皱起眉头，左思右想，却无法对亚瑟做出一个完整的评价。“但是……他大概很不喜欢我吧。我以前就老是惹他生气……大哥，求求你，带我走好不好。”

“不。”

王嘉龙茫然地抬头。

“我只会连累你。”王耀说。“我不能和你在一起太久。”

“那……你要去革命？”

“是的。”

“革命就这么重要？”

“……你不明白的。我……我这次。”王耀忍住了说出计划的冲动，摇了摇头。“我可能以后都回不来了。”

嘉龙惊住，但他迅即明白这不是他哭泣、撒娇或任性就能改变结果的事情。他绝望地闭了闭眼，手脚都凉得打颤。路边的油灯将他俩的影子投在海上，倒映出破碎的碎片。他没说话，紧紧抱住哥哥，将脑袋埋在他胸前。他感受到被一双手臂环住，很像小时候那种温暖、安全的感觉。他本可以有人爱、有人一起生活，不必被以前的养父莫名其妙地打骂，不必担惊受怕被再次抛弃，不必小心翼翼地揣摩亚瑟难测的心思。至少在这一瞬间之前他都存了这种希望。王耀的话将一切幻想都无情地打破了。今日发生的事情原来不是相认，而是他即将再次被抛弃的前奏。

“那你再陪我一会吧。”他只能说。他知道自己求不来什么。“再到处走走，我带你去看我喜欢的地方……”

“好的。”王耀的声音从上方传来，有些哽咽。

若有可能，他何尝不想带走他呢。如果这个世界能如他所愿就好了。他可以放弃革命，在香港用假身份生活下去，但他能接受这样的自己么？十年前的那个重阳节，他每每都还是在梦境里回忆起来。在前一天，几个第一次参加这种事情的年轻人有说有笑，一起畅想战斗胜利，幻想中国很快就有未来的明天。他们互相鼓励，哪怕是死也会是光荣的战斗。王耀说别太乐观了，应该没那么容易吧，但他的心情也是雀跃的。没上过战场的人总容易把事情看得太简单。

结果第二天他们刚刚开始聚集，阵脚就乱了。没多久前方就匆匆有望风的人来示警。

“计划泄露了，有人出卖我们！”

“前面全是官兵，怎么办？”

“大家先跑，别让他们抓住了！”

他们不知道是哪一个环节出了问题，计划从一开始就泄露给了清政府。两边准备的人马还没到齐，官兵就来了。由于事起仓促，起义军几乎没有什么像样的抵抗。王耀只看到清兵用装备好的火枪等武器对准了几乎手无寸铁的义军们，然后便是一声声惨叫、枪声，人仰马翻。有人冲了上去却倒下了，王耀知道事已不可为，只好掉头跟着大部分人逃跑，接着清兵追了上来……一阵混乱之后他受伤掉进附近的溪水中，在泥沼里眼睁睁看着几个同窗好友被官兵抓走，被杀者的鲜血染红了水面……他最终幸存下来，艰难地一个人在乡间昼伏夜行，抵达广州城下，却只看到孙文的通缉令，和参与计划的人被处决的消息。

是的，足够失败，连像样的战斗都没有就结束了。王耀刚刚认识的、他觉得可以托付生命的几位战友就这么成了刀下新鬼。无人哀悼、无人祭奠。前一年经历过浩劫的广州城，人们平静地路过城墙上挂着的人头，仿佛什么都没有发生，依旧是一场太平盛世。他那时候多想拦住每一个人问他们，你们知不知道发生了什么？你们知不知道他们是为何而死的？但他也知道这样的问题只会被人当成疯子。

从那天起他就再也无法停下来了，一旦他有倦怠或放弃的念头，曾经有说有笑的好友的面孔就会忽然钻出来。他无法容忍自己幸存，也无法容忍自己遗忘。就像一处深入骨髓的伤口，哪怕它不再疼了，他也要将它挖出来，重新让它流血。

……

“对不起。”他只能重复地祈求原谅。“龙仔，对不起，如果这次我没事，一定再回来找你……”

嘉龙回来的时候却看到亚瑟坐在教堂里，呆望着正前方的讲台和十字架。他很少这样。烛光映照出他的侧脸，碧绿的眼中火光暗沉。也许是心境的原因吧，他觉得此刻的亚瑟也显得十分悲伤。

“我回来了。”他低低地说了一声。

亚瑟转过头看到了他，并没有显得很意外。他指了指自己身边的空位。

“要坐一下吗？”

王嘉龙慢吞吞拖着步子在他旁边坐了下来：“你什么都不问？”

“嗯，大概能猜到。”

他柯克兰好歹也在香港混了这些年了，有中国人都要佩服的世事洞明人情练达，又怎会猜不到事情的结果呢。王耀若是会就这样带弟弟离开，十年前就不会将他抛弃了。想到这里，他叹了口气，摸了摸嘉龙的脑袋。

“那为什么你早就知道了却不告诉我？”王嘉龙说着，避开了他的手。他离开亚瑟两个位置，本已止住的眼泪又掉了下来。如果在昨日，亚瑟给的这点温柔他会甘之如饴地接受，而在今天，他已经太失望了，只有亚瑟仍旧还肯接纳他的失望。于是他们就这样在教堂里坐了很长时间，没有任何交谈，也没有任何碰触。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *广州这次鼠疫确有其事，其时香港死亡约2千多人。两广死亡人数则没有找到确切记录。根据wiki，“1882年，广东北海（现属广西境内）热病爆发，经调查后怀疑是鼠疫，此后鼠疫成为当地风土病。1894年2月，疫病开始在广州大规模爆发，至5月已导致超过5万人死亡。其时香港广州两地交通频繁，从广州到香港的轮船每天有3至4班；每周从广州抵港的人数超过1万人。疫症2月在广州爆发后，有部分人从广州到香港暂避。”此次瘟疫起自中国大陆，最后扩散到全球，致使1200万人丧生，是黑死病之后最严重的鼠疫大流行。  
> *王耀在这里参与的是1895年广州起义。兴中会及后来的同盟会曾在广东有策划过多次起义，但均以失败告终，大部分时候他们都是通过香港来联系商议并聚集人手、购买武器的。  
> *港和耀的对话全用粤语写也可以，但我不想搞翻译会看起来很奇怪，只能尽力设法平衡一下吧。总之那个年代的大家是不用官话的（。  
> *《命硬》是侧田的一首粤语歌←私心讲讲  
> 我注释怎么越来越多了orz


	7. Chapter 7

“啊，是王老板啊，欢迎欢迎。”

王耀抬头看了看这家药材行，新换上的金漆招牌写着“祥兴记”，反射着阳光。铺面很宽敞，像其他中药铺一样摆满了一格格的柜子。此外还有装着人参、牛羊鞭、花胶和燕窝的瓶子整齐地码在柜台后，铺位较外面则是些常见的晒干的橘皮、菊花和薏米等物，方便市民挑选。

无论怎么看，这都只是个在岛上十分普通的中药行，而他也只是个普通来谈生意的客人，由店主热情地迎进门去。

这药铺主人姓陈，本名陈绍均，早在香港开埠之时，其先祖便在南洋做生意，慢慢地变成了华人中知名的大富商，家族也开枝散叶。陈氏本非家族嫡子，分到的家产也有限，但生意头脑极佳，人又能捱得，在香港打拼多年后，已是族内最成功的商人。他主要涉及的实业是电气或船舶，私下却借别人的名分投资报纸和教育，主要面向华人。香料药材之类生意，他本无意涉及，突然开了这家外表人畜无害的铺子，自然是为了协助反清会党掩人耳目之用。

王耀也同他毫无意义地寒暄几句，老板便将他引进内室——后面的小房子堆放未拆封的货物，他们小心绕过箱子，老板蹲下来揭开地窖的盖子，里面出现一条狭窄甬道，仅限一人通行。

王耀和他略微交换了一下眼神，便沿着那条通道的梯子爬下去。底下很黑，只有一盏油灯的微光稍微照亮四周。这条地道是新挖的，四周还有泥土的气息。他看到底下也放着些坛坛罐罐，霎时懂了李老板的苦心——这中药铺有些药材要避光存放，再自然不过了，没人会怀疑这些罐子里面装的不是药材，而是硝石、硫磺等制作炸弹的工具。再往前便是另一房间，在门口可以看到，对面墙壁摆着张几案，像是个神位，但供奉的却不是关圣帝君之流，而是一面蓝白相间的青天白日旗。骤然见到这面旗，十年前的记忆又忽然苏醒过来。

他踏入房中，逼仄的房间周围已经坐了好几个人，两个留在香港的兴中会成员他本就认识，另一个则是此次聚会牵头的中间人，在同盟会成立之后才加入进来的。初次见面，少不得一番互相介绍。王耀按他们留下的位置坐定了，这才留意到主位空着。

“李三爷呢？”

“他说在‘收数’，一会便到。”中间人说道。

王耀笑道：“这点小事，怎还需要劳他这位大佬亲自出马？”

“听说是对象太蛊惑，每次都让他脱身。上一次那条友居然跑到了有个教堂里躲着，也不知他跟牧师说什么了，那里的鬼佬拦着他的人不让进。底下的僆仔不敢搞他们，就鸣金收兵咯。结果惹到三哥大发脾气，说无论如何也要把人捉到。哎，也是造孽。”对方说着摇摇头。“年年都有这样的赌鬼，赌到倾家荡产，老婆仔女都卖掉，还是还不起债。这次被抓到的话，少说也要砍只手吧……啊，我是不是不该跟你们读书人说这些。”

“没事，我大概知道他在做什么生意。”王耀说。黑帮的营生，无非就是赌博、放高利贷、贩卖人口罢了。香港曾有段时间可以合法赌博，但很快在市民抗议之下重新禁止了，却仍止不住地下赌庄的进行。出于维护秩序、养打手收债的需要，各种帮派也是趁机壮大起来。王耀早就有所了解，但实际听到别人若无其事地说这些，他也还是觉得很不舒服。“就是觉得……听着有点惨。”

“哎，其实也没人按着那些人的手叫他们去赌，对不对？都是自己招来的。不要成天想着横财就手，好好做人，不就没事咯。”那中间人打圆场道。

“也是啊。”在场的人都诡异地打起了哈哈。

众人并没有等得太久，小半个时辰后，老板又引了人下来。一进得门来，那人便笑道：“不好意思，不好意思，早上有点生意，让各位久等了。”他回头吩咐后面跟着下来的年轻人：“阿茂，去外面看着，陈老板有什么吩咐你就照做。”那年轻人便去了。

王耀第一次见到这位李三爷——他很早就是江湖中人，本名现在已经没人晓得了，称三爷或者三哥也只是因为他当初在帮会里排行第三。他们的帮派算是三合会的一个分支，但并没有非常严格的隶属关系。前些年，另外两位大佬在仇杀中身亡，他便成了会里的头把交椅。这人的外表看来倒是十分普通，既不凶神恶煞，也没有什么奇形怪状之处，除了身材高大些，就是再正常不过的中国南方人的长相。唯一特别的就是他嘴角总噙着一股笑，显得整个人有种阴骘的劲儿。他穿着件长袍马褂，带着小帽，辫子垂在脑后，俨然是华人商人的常见打扮。

中间人向他介绍了王耀和其他两人，他过来逐一拱手为礼。

“久仰，久仰。”王耀也和他一样客套着。

李三额外地多打量了他一眼：“是王先生吧？以前好多人都跟我说过你的事迹了。‘久仰’这话，放在你身上可不算是客气。”

“哪里，我其实也没做过什么事，不能和您比较。”

“哈哈哈，我只不过是领着弟兄们揾食，你们却是在做大事呢。不管怎么说，只要和朝廷作对的，都是我李某人的朋友。”

王耀放下心来，他原以为这人会提出一些麻烦的条件，不料这位老大却是对各种要求答应得十分爽快，出钱、出粮、出人，任他们起义时支使。当然，前提是孙文在海外筹款购得的武器需要同他们交易一些。既是为起义需要，王耀当然也不好不答应。他们谈了一下午，总算将各种细节商议妥当。

之后那个叫阿茂的马仔下来喊他们，说陈老板要做东请客，于是李三爷当即起身搭着王耀的肩膀说承主人盛情必须得去。他既然显得如此豪气，王耀也就不好推却了，只得跟上。几人乘船过海到九龙海滨一处酒楼饮胜，王耀其实完全无心应酬，硬着头皮陪着酒席喝酒。酒楼请了歌女在席间弹琵琶助兴，他却觉得都是些不入耳的噪音。现在无论请粤剧名伶来耳边唱什么样的天籁，他听着都只是“商女不知亡国恨，隔江犹唱后庭花”罢了。

酒过三巡，王耀努力推说不胜酒力，总算躲了出去。酒楼特地在二楼建了些木制平台悬在海上，供客人观景，他便信步走到那能眺望港岛的观景台上，看向对岸。只要空闲下来，他就情不自禁地想起嘉龙，想着弟弟现在怎样了。十年间他自以为早将生死置之度外，此刻却怀抱着渺茫的希望，期待着与某个亲人尚有相见之日。这愁情一旦涌上来，便难以抑制地在他心里翻来覆去，既冰冷又滚烫。

九龙和港岛之间这片海看起来很窄，尚不如珠江口宽阔，仿佛一伸手就能将对岸的灯火攥在手里。倘若能生出双翅，也许他此刻已经飞越这海面了吧。

“王先生真是好雅兴，怎么跑到这里来了。”他听到后面一个声音，回过头，李三爷慢条斯理地背着双手，踱了过来。

王耀挤出一些笑容：“是啊，来吹吹海风，醒醒酒。”

“正好，在下也有些私人问题想请教，不知现在是否方便。”

王耀点了点头。

“你是不是有个弟弟？”

王耀悚然一惊，盯着李三爷的脸，但从他的脸上什么都看不出来。

“何以这样说？”他平淡地问道，演技方面倒也无懈可击。

“因为我上次偶然路过一个教堂，看到的。那个教堂的鬼佬收养了个小孩，是中国人，和你长得非常像。我刚刚见你时觉得眼熟，后来才省起来在哪见过。那孩子大概十一二岁吧，生得有这么高。之前听说过你没娶妻，那我想多半就是兄弟了。”

“那是巧合吧。”王耀笑了笑。“人有相似嘛，很正常的。我早就没家人了。”

“是这样。可惜、可惜。”

王耀看出来他信了，但总觉得不太对劲，心想顺势问问他也好：“为什么要说可惜？”

“我是可惜那孩子，看起来聪明伶俐、一表人才，却落到那些洋人手里。”李三爷冷笑道。“我这个人生平最憎恨洋人，占中国的土地，杀中国人，耀武扬威的。那帮警犬也是狗仗人势，横行霸道。呵呵，总有一日，我要让那帮家伙在香港消失。”

“……这，洋人也有好人吧。”王耀被他语气里的狠戾吓了一跳。“也有人是在帮助我们的。嗯，至少，信教那些就是好人，我听说他们会经常收养小孩，给穷人看病什么的。”他想不管怎么样先努力帮教会撇清一下，免得嘉龙和亚瑟无故遭殃。

“那倒是，但谁知道他们会不会暗中杀掉婴儿用来施展邪法呢，我有几个从北面逃来的帮众就是这么说的。开学校也只是教中国人识洋文做汉奸啦。装成一些好人，实际上还是在帮他们的人侵略嘛。王先生，你也是爱国的吧，何必帮他们讲话？”

王耀心说这个误解大了，但却也不知该怎么解释。他知道当年很多教案就是因为迷信搞出来的，却想不到在香港华人跟外国人关系也同样紧张。偏见源于无知和不了解，遇到的这种事情太多，他也已经懒得解释了，但这次毕竟牵涉到了嘉龙。

“也不是……就是因为我遇到过真正的好人罢了。很多次革命，都是他们那些人帮我们的。”王耀努力介绍了一些洋人的好人好事，但依据对方的反应，他看得出来这没什么效果。碍于他现在有求于人，又不能过于得罪对方，这说服只能点到即止，效果自然不彰。

宴席散后，王耀跟他的两个同袍一起回去，却听那两人在低声谈论今日的事情，一起感叹没想到现在的黑帮都这么爱国，看来中国复兴有望了。他听着这些话，心里却越想越不是滋味，只得闷头赶路。不管怎样说，上头交代下来的任务总算解决了，他现在只是觉得很累。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *同盟会建立于1905年，香港同盟会亦在同年成立。青天白日旗是当年广州起义首领陆皓东设计的旗帜，后来成为兴中会->同盟会->国民党的党旗。另外，当年的同盟会的确有和黑帮合作，孙中山和维新派的梁启超都是洪门成员。  
> *但只要出现非常具体的人名地名事件基本都是虚构的所以不要在意。


	8. Chapter 8

时间一个月又一个月地过去。一年来，这个国家再度发生了许许多多的事情，但其中的大部分也看似与他们无关了。生活总是在继续着，只是有些人永久地被它的步伐抛在身后。人就像沙砾，在这时代的潮流里流动着，有些沉入河底再不被想起，有些仍在激流中身不由己地碰撞。很快历史又翻过了一个年份。这是清朝开始统治的第二百九十年，是香港开埠的第六十四年，是短暂的百日维新后的第八年，也是香港的有轨电车通车的第三年。每个人，用不同的方式，不同的记忆去丈量时间。对亚瑟·柯克兰来说，人生的锚点可能是他仓皇踏上远洋渡轮的那一刻。对弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦来说，可能是他为某个隐秘不宣的理想发誓的一刻。而对王家兄弟来说，则是在他们终于彻底分别的一刻。

王嘉龙真的如他答应的那样去找了个工作。港岛本就洋行林立，能讲英语的人才总是受欢迎的，嘉龙有这个优势，人漂亮又伶俐，很快就有人相中了他，让他在店内当伙计。他虽然干不了什么重活，但将各种杂务处理得很好，手脚也干净不乱拿，老板遂逐渐对他十分器重。最开始亚瑟觉得他受不了那些琐碎又辛苦的工作，但很快发现王嘉龙非但不在意，反而愈发如鱼得水，在和别人相处的时候也变得稳重自信了许多。他仍然住在教会，成了一种习惯。有时候他会找些书和报纸来读，努力地学习他原本没认几个的中国字。他长高了一些，原本稚气的神色慢慢收敛了，竟和他的兄长有了几分神似。

柯克兰先生在这时候终于承认了现实：也许比起他为这孩子设定好的道路，放任他成长更加适合他。他仍旧顽固地不肯以任何方式提及王耀，似乎这样就能回避那种渺茫的希望。过了年，嘉龙收到了王耀托人带来香港的字条，但也仅有他暂且平安的消息。他仍旧不知兄长此刻身在何方。

夏天的某一个清晨，亚瑟本来打算出门去教区办事，于是早早就起了身。他在做出门前的准备时，眺望到的海面还算得上平静，只是随着太阳的升高，开始下起了雨，风力也变得强劲起来。他开始感觉有些不妙。教堂里平日人手不多，常住的其实也就他和嘉龙两个，其他修女、修士等都在别处工作，守更的人下班走了，换班的没到，负责洒扫清洁的华人工人这种时候也不会过来。他赶紧把要出门的王嘉龙叫住。

“你看看这天气，你还敢出去？”

嘉龙仰起脸看了看天空，海面已经非常暗沉，平时到处乱飞的海鸥和海鸟一点都不见踪影了。雨现在还不大，但他也能感觉到风在一点点灌进来。

“又要打风啊……好吧。”他想看样子只有下午去找老板报到了。这城市每年都要受至少两三次台风洗礼，这状况倒也十分平常，两人按照每次都要做好的准备那样，栓好门窗，关紧了教堂大门，将院子里的杂物收进来。刚做完没多久，风力开始越来越强劲，所有的窗户都开始发出格格的响声，就好像有巨人在撞门似的。

怎料这次风力却看起来远远大于平常。他俩都发现门闩像是有点撑不住，便将沉重的实木讲台搬到门口顶住。亚瑟勉强推着讲台顶住教堂大门，二楼却传来乒里乓啷的声音，伴随着什么东西滚下走廊，落在楼梯上。二楼的窗子肯定被吹开了，那些房间现在都一片狼藉了吧。

操，他在心里默念着，想起了自己放在柜子里的书。似乎香港也从未有过这样的景象：风无孔不入地进入大堂内部，外面则传来笛子般呼啸的声音。之后这声音越发响了，斜坡的树枝和土块开始往下掉，雨大颗大颗地落在地上，连管风琴都开始发声，好像台风指挥着这世界演出了一场灾难的交响乐，所有的声音都参与到这场混乱的演奏之中。这时嘉龙沿着窗户看到外面，忽然惊呼起来。

“海上有艘船！”

亚瑟也看到了——远方的海面上，一艘轮船正随着滔天巨浪载浮载沉，仔细看的话上面好像载满了人，在甲板上做着身不由己的运动。之后的一个瞬间，一记强力的巨浪将船的侧舷拍翻了，它就好像翻了个身的饺子一样直接横在了海面上，立刻就有不少人掉到了海上。这股巨浪的轰鸣声甚至过了几秒才传到他们耳朵里，整个教堂里都在同这声音共振。

王嘉龙目瞪口呆地看着这一切，觉得世界末日大概也不过如此了。那艘船上的人……他们能幸存吗？他不敢想这个问题，然后看了看亚瑟。

后者用肩膀抵住了讲台一侧，同样地看向窗外。

“为他们祷告一下吧。”亚瑟说着，在胸前划了一下十字。

嘉龙也照做了，但在上帝的怒火面前，这点微不足道的信仰当然什么都改变不了。那艘船完全沉了，他绝望地闭上眼睛不敢去看，这时教堂上方传来一阵沉重、连续的如同鼓点般的声音。是有些土块落到了墙上。

后面的斜坡塌方了，他当初用以窥探过亚瑟和弗朗西斯的那棵树被连根拔起，重重地向教堂冲撞过来。它最大的一根树枝准确刺穿了顶上彩色的玻璃，又是哗啦啦一阵碎裂声，那些彩色的碎块随着肆无忌惮的雨水浇在地板上。风势更猛了，裹挟着雨水撞入屋子，在屋内的两人立刻就被浇得全身透湿。

这场突如其来的风暴持续了数个时辰。这段时间里里，两人几乎仅靠着一个小小的角落抵御外面的狂风暴雨，同时也祈祷着屋顶不要突然塌下来。幸好这样的事情并没有发生，在风暴终于止息之后，整座房子总算停止了晃动，而他们终于意识到可以活动了——风暴已经过去了。

一地狼籍之中，亚瑟站起身来，将他眼睛前被雨水沾湿的头发拨开。

“好吧，看来这会有得忙了。”他回头看了一眼横在房间中心的那些东西。“也不知政府会不会给我们发点钱。”

王嘉龙一瞬间对他非常佩服。

这场风暴是香港历史上最严重的灾难之一。海啸摧毁了大量建筑和数千船舶，码头这些露天建筑基本上都无法幸免。但更糟糕的是，因为事出突然，许多人根本来不及从海上离开，便随着沉没的船只一同葬身于海浪之中。下午，海面上出现大量浮尸，政府派出的人则驾驶着幸存的船出去打捞死者，堆积在岸边。

亚瑟终于出门时，看到的就是这样的场面。那一年人类的武器所能造成的破坏，尚远远不及这大自然的愤怒之万一。他看着这座满目疮痍的城市，仍旧无法相信数小时之内它就会变成这副模样。很快他见到了教区的熟人，几个教士正在协助那些救援的队伍，将死者移动到沙滩上。而另一头则有些医疗队在处理活人。实际上他们也做不了什么，但总有些方法能救赎死者的灵魂吧。

“您看到了吗。”也许是因为这天发生的事情太可怕，有个教士激动地跟他说。“这到底是怎么回事？难道是神发怒了，要降罪于我们吗？”

“不要随便揣测神的意旨。”亚瑟皱着眉头说。

“我知道……只是，这太奇怪了。听说这场风暴一点征兆都没有，连天文台的人之前都没发现……所以好多人在早上就出海了，都没能回来。据说我们的会督也遇难了……他今天刚好坐船出去，至今都没有任何消息，多半是凶多吉少了。”

“……”

这一路上，他听到华人也在窃窃私语着这样的传说。据说中国人信天人感应，这样的灾难多半是因为某些事情引发了报应。当然，另有一些人则是来此地寻找遇难亲人的，哭声也不绝于耳。朝廷本就无道，要想相信这事情是因为什么报应也太容易了。

“操。”亚瑟快步在沙滩上走着，低声骂了一句，反正他出门时没穿神职人员的衣服，骂个娘什么的应该不会有人在意。比起在感恩中沐浴上帝的荣光，还是简单粗暴的语言最能缓解当下的情绪。

然后有个人从身侧拍了拍他的肩膀。

“我很高兴看到你没事，不过，看起来你心情很不愉快嘛。”

亚瑟听出了弗朗西斯的声音。他侧过脸。

“你怎么会来这里？”

“风一停我就出来了，本来是想要一手新闻之类的。”弗朗西斯耸肩。“后来发现这地方变成了这个样子，然后这边有人在招呼人手出海捞人，我就跟着去了，不知不觉弄到了现在。你刚刚出来？”

亚瑟点了点头。

弗朗西斯又告诉他，码头那边情况的情况还要更糟，好多渔船在风暴里相撞，然后都沉了。他说起那地方死伤枕藉的惨状，不由显得有些忧郁。之后他又问起教堂的情况。亚瑟忽然想起来，在上午的混乱时刻，他有想起弗朗西斯那么一两次。他知道这家伙现在大概住在中环某处，可能是报社的宿舍吧。亚瑟也不知他最近在写些什么，但总体而言好像混得挺不错。因为住太近，他俩有意无意地就能见到面。有时候像朋友一样谈很多，有时候又只是匆匆地擦身而过。只有这一刻，他很高兴遇到的是弗朗西斯而不是别的什么人。

“没什么大不了的，反正我本来就认为它应该装修一下。”亚瑟面无表情地回答。

“看来上帝对这种事情也素手无策啊。”

“因为上帝他老人家很忙的。可能他来不及关怀世界的这个角落吧。”

“怎么会这样？我以为你要说他是全知全能的。你这样也算是个信徒吗？”

亚瑟叹了口气，疲倦地冲着弗朗西斯微笑：“那我也不知怎么回答你的问题了。要不然你等我死了上天堂吧，我会帮你问问的。”

“哦。你就这么确定自己死了能上天堂？”

“当然会了，因为我是好人嘛。”亚瑟很严肃地说。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的没坑（。

弗朗西斯的问题是有感而发。雇用他的报社老板是个非常虔诚的基督徒，也不知道是哪个派别的，偶尔他会发出一些感叹，这个国家已经彻底没救了。

”就像索多玛。“他这么对弗朗西斯说。”这个国家已经被上帝彻底放弃了。“

弗朗西斯没办法与他争辩。

他没想到华人都会有这样的念头。在他十分短暂的羁旅生涯里，从没有听到西方人说起中国人的一句好话。也许这些人会与华人交朋友，甚至会在许多方面帮助他们，以及怀着各种心态称赞中国的文化或传统。但对”中国人“这个群体，所有人都没有什么好印象。弗朗西斯在目睹中国官员的贪赃枉法、商人的为富不仁和底层人民的愚昧之后，也会理解这些想法从何而来。

他在欧洲也见过一些华人，有的是底层劳工，有的是经商的，有的是留学生。他们中的许多人已经彻底融入了法国文化，信仰起了天主教，或者过着和其他上流社会别无二致的生活。可弗朗西斯仍旧能感受到这些人心中的疑问。他们是不同的，你可以抹去讲话的口音，但你永远无法抹去自己的外表。只要存在着，你就是被文明世界的文学和报纸羞辱的、被愚昧的传统道德束缚的华人。照这样看来，香港倒是个好地方，至少在这儿，你不必先证明自己是个不会给任何老爷添麻烦的好中国人。

其实，弗朗西斯有法国护照，会若干种欧洲语言，还有个贵族式的漂亮外表。他来到香港以后，很顺利地打入了本地西方人的社交圈。中国的商人他也通过报社认识了不少。如果他只是一个普通的欧洲人，靠着这些关系滋润地活着，此刻一定会对这城市带着点异国风情的社会赞叹不已吧。

弗朗西斯对他们处境的理解，倒不是因为他的生活经历致使他对谁感同身受，而仅仅是出乎一个知识分子的良知。和亚瑟不同，他对一切受苦受难的人类都抱有真诚的感情。这里和欧洲一样在冷酷的资本主义支配之下：西方人和华人在此地开设工厂，雇佣人手回来日夜劳作，工人的权益毫无保障。贫困的人民仍旧过得非常艰辛，警察贪污腐败，各种黑帮在此地横行。最可怕的是中国人还是在不停涌来，因为在内陆实在无法生存了，让人很难想象他们在家乡面对的是怎样的生活。他认识的商人倒是对这些事轻描淡写：这里再怎样也比现在的中国好多了，否则何以不住地有人来到呢。仅仅建城数十年，这城市便有了五十万人口，已经是远东排得上号的大城市。

在上海的所见所闻，和这里并没有什么大区别。人类到哪里都是这样，一部分人压迫另一部分人，并发明了文明与秩序，使得压迫变得合理。

只有这场灾难短暂地改变了些什么。他来到海边时，看到有人聚集在一起，不知是政府的人还是附近的居民。其中一个人看到弗朗西斯，就做手势和他搭话。那人借助着口音极重的英文和手势表达出了意思：需要人手帮忙，于是弗朗西斯就加入了。这个临时组成的团队在被风吹开的仓库里找来两架划艇，数人一组出海，到处寻找看起来还活着的人——最后确实也救回来几个还有意识的。教会、医院也已经有人来了，一些医疗物资被推车拉到这一带。

他们就这样在海上往返了好几次，后来，弗朗西斯被另外的水手替换下场了，他才告别这些刚认识的队友们。当他站在海滨的道路上，忽然意识到现在所见的情形是很少见的。他万分感慨地发现：遇难的不分中国人、欧洲人或南亚人，岸上那些运送物资的、抢救伤员的、或是在出海搜索的人也同样如此。没有人在邀请他帮忙时还惦记着他外国人的身份，只是单纯地当他是个人罢了，和所有其他人都没有区别。人们赶来这里，偶然地相遇，然后就自己组织起来，语言不通的就用肢体交流，但依旧合作无间，争分夺秒抢救一个个本应落入死神魔爪的生命。这样的事实十分震撼人心：在突发的灾难面前，人类终于忘记了种族、阶级或立场，放下了仇恨，守望相助、休戚与共。

或许，这才是这城市本应成为的样子。

傍晚一起坐在沙滩上的时候，他对亚瑟说了这些话。

岸边仍旧有人在忙碌，但他俩都已经筋疲力尽了：只要你是个健康的成年男人，在这地方就肯定有事情要做。他们本来会像以往很多次那样失散，但却不约而同停留在同一个地方：一处满是沙砾的、刚刚退潮的海滩。亚瑟在发现他的时候愣了一下，但最后还是认命地在弗朗西斯旁边坐了下来。

“我有点想起以前在欧洲的时候了。我把你硬拖出去，你记得吗？那次罢工游行。结果到中途的时候警察来了，然后我就抓着你跑……”弗朗西斯用法文说。“我一直觉得那感觉很神奇，所有人都不认识，但你却和他们并肩前行，好像他们都是你的兄弟姐妹。”

“哦，是说我被你差点害得退学的那次吗？不愧是革命浪漫主义者。这城市里的人是有团结的时候，不过到明天，肯定又要为了各种事情打成一团。毕竟，这才是正常的人性。”

“那你要是上天堂的话，一定记得问问上帝，干嘛把人类造成这样。”

亚瑟无声地笑了笑。

“你有没有想过，人类的社会几千年都处在国王——或者说所谓的封建社会的支配下，人类不可能突然发明出一种新秩序。也就是说，君主的突然缺位和权力的真空只会导致混乱、争夺，对于历史来说，这是必要的进程，但普通人可不会这么想。”他轻声说。“法国的革命注定要失败，这个国家也是一样的。”

“我差点忘了你还是法学院的优等生。”弗朗西斯说。“所以你是站在保皇党那一边的咯。”

“我站哪边有什么用？这是别人的政治。”亚瑟说。“当然，我确信大英帝国已经受够了某位言而无信的太后，他们想要一个更加开明的皇帝，只要他能用更加温和的方式奴役中国人，并向世界各国输送利益就行了。其实资本的扩张对中国人也有好处，你看现在香港的情况就明白了，他们很清楚自己想要怎样的生活。唯一的问题是中国那些激进的民族主义者，听了你们欧洲大陆的歪理邪说以后，肯定不会妥协的。唉，这大概就是文明古国的尊严吧，就像日本当初也是不情不愿地改革一样。”

“人不是为了利益而活的。你不能假设别人都是这样。”弗朗西斯一脸的无奈。

亚瑟恼怒地挥动着他的右手：“所以是为了什么？自由、平等、博爱吗？我们都知道那只是谎言！人类之间根本就没有平等可言，再说，所有人平等地被奴役，这就是你们所想要的吗？人类文明在过去一个世纪的进展比之前的几千年都强，这就是你们所批判的资本主义所带来的成就！按照你的说法，中国劳工在这座城市里遭受不平等的待遇，但他们为什么还愿意过来？因为在他们的故乡，所有人只是在平等地等着饿死。机器让我们能生产更多的商品、养活更多的人口，那种田园牧歌式的平等主义根本没有意义，只不过是弥赛亚情结的体现罢了。”

“……没想到，我居然在听一个基督徒说这个。好吧好吧，你说的都对，我不该没事和一个英国人讨论政治。”

亚瑟有些哑然，手也放下了。

换作十年前，弗朗西斯也许会和他辩论吧，什么都无法改变法国人的理想主义。可是经过这些年的生活，他已经疲惫了……是啊，他们已经不再年轻，他们不再满怀激情地期待着未来。在这个年纪，你刚认识到自己多么寻常，却又不甘于接受这一点。他无法和弗朗西斯重温旧梦。两个人的谈话，好像也只是为了证实这一点。

弗朗西斯又沉默了一会，戏谑地笑着说。

“亲爱的，希望在上帝面前，你也能说出这些话。”

整个灾难的善后工作持续了大半年，全靠着市民和往来商人自发捐助，“共克时艰”。清廷也有向广东拨赈灾银两，具体有多少能在官员的层层中饱私囊后真正用到民间就不清楚了。由于广东一带也有受灾，跑来香港的人一点也没有减少。王嘉龙所在的铺子倒没受到这次灾难太大影响。不久之后老板还给他“升职加薪”，王嘉龙承担了一部分会计工作，每个月就不用额外找人来核数了。这个技能他完全是自学的，事后，他还去找亚瑟好好炫耀了一番。

“我卒之知道大家点解都要讲钱了，因为人冇钱真系唔得。”

他很沧桑地以这句话作为自己过去人生经历的总结。亚瑟问他谁把你教得这么市侩的，王嘉龙说，你啊。

教堂在这次灾难中也迎来了它的重建，英国人对于和上帝相关的事情，出手总是大方一点，就连亚瑟的家人也给他汇来了三百英镑。也许父亲仍旧在等着他最不孝顺又最聪明的小儿子回心转意——但很遗憾，亚瑟现在只对他的钱比较感兴趣。他的书柜质量太好，居然基本幸存，亚瑟后来自己去晒干了那些书，不少文字被水浸透过都开始漫漶不清。又过了几个月，这里的砖块瓦砾终于被清理干净，重新配上了壁饰和应有的玻璃窗。有人建议应该趁机扩建一点，但亚瑟拒绝了。他并不想要教堂变得更好，变得更大，只想要这个自己待了十年的地方保持它原来的样子。

他希望一切都能保持原来的样子。


End file.
